1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a DI water system, and more particularly, to an ultrapure DI water system through ultrafiltration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has always been a need for ultrapure DI water. Prior art DI water systems still contain impurities including microorganisms and bacteria
Prior art systems are designed for lower flowrates no greater than 1.5 liters per minute. They are not designed to have the filters replaced with the unit in service, but must be shut down to charge out prefilters.
Prior art systems also do not contain a continuous flush to drain out the concentrated or rejected water. Although they contain recirculation pumps to intermittantly circulate the water internally, a continuous flush to drain is found to be superior, producing better quality product water.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art DI water systems by providing ultrapure DI water at a higher flowrate than that possible with prior art systems.